Passion
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Emmett Cullen/OC one shot.


**A/N: I don't own Emmett or any other Cullen. I think you know who does.**

I held his hand and whispered my words, "I'm sorry but it's just not working out."

He didn't react terribly; I think he knew it too. We just didn't click. I had been in only 3 relationships in my 16 years. They had each played out this way. There was an attraction, we'd get to know each other on dates, we'd like each other enough to go steady for awhile, and then it would fizzle out in a short amount of time. It was never their fault and I was beginning to have doubts that it wasn't me. Especially with what just happened with Ben, he was really nice and everything I could want in a guy but I just didn't see it playing out further than this. True, at my age I shouldn't be looking for anything serious but it seemed…wasteful to spend my time in half-like with a guy. I'd rather just be single until 'The One' came. I was even beginning to wonder if he existed, and whether it was just something I was missing that kept me from falling hard for someone.

The next week school started, and the school was already abuzz with gossip. A new doctor and his family came to Forks, the Cullens. Even this small town that wouldn't normally make heads turn but this was no usual case. The children Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme had brought with them were their foster children. All of them either in my grade or in the grade below us, theses weren't normal kids either, they were gorgeous – all 5 of them. Jasper and Rosalie were the Hale twins but Edward, Emmett, and Alice has all adopted the Cullen name. They sent shockwaves through the social system in Forks High. All of the guys drooled over Rosalie, who was easily the most beautiful girl and girls would practically stand in line to admire and subsequently get rejected by Edward. Jasper and Alice gave off the 'couple' air which was awkward but respected. I had trouble not being distracted by Emmett. He wasn't like his siblings; he didn't seem sullen or brooding or out of place. Sure he was taller and more physically intimidating but he had this aura of playfulness that was enthralling. He didn't seem to put off people like the others abut he did stay with them during lunch and out of school. I had a few classes with him but we always seemed to have either Jasper or Rosalie in class too so there was no getting close.

Then the miraculous happened, the next semester we had a class together without Rosalie or Jasper. The first day I walked in and saw him sitting alone I was too chicken and sat the next table with Lacy, a girl I had class with last school year. This didn't stop me from sneaking a glance during class. It surprised me that coincidence had him looking at me back. I tried to be nonchalant as I looked away when our eyes met but I think my blush gave my lie away. The next day though, Jeremy, the person who sat next to Emmett last time was talking furiously with Lacy and Emmett smiled widely as I was forced to sit next to him.

"Hi."

I didn't say more, trying to prevent from my voice cracking.

"Hey there."

How was his voice seductive even when it was just a greeting? I tried to keep from getting giddy by listening to Jeremy and Lacy. I caught the end of his rant, "…and then this brute," he indicated Emmett, "tells me the seat I sat in last time, which was open, was already taken. Just a perfect end to a bad day."

Lacy rolled her eyes and responded, "It's the period before lunch; the day isn't over yet."

I looked at Emmett and he just winked. The only thing that kept me from hyperventilating was the teacher starting the lesson. When she was done we were given a small assignment that would be finished and turned in by the end of class. Half way through, I see a note being slyly pushed towards me. I carefully open it and it read: "How's it going?"

I try not to chuckle. I reply: "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You are the new guy here, even after a semester."

He bit his lip as he wrote back. I was too eager to read what he read to even continue my work. His response: "True. It's going great. I like it here. But I could always use more friends. :)"

I actually laughed and the teacher scolded us so the note passing stopped until we had both finished our work. By then everyone else was done so there was nothing keeping us from being as lighthearted as we wanted. It was weird in the best way, the way I was talking to Emmett. We were joking and laughing, I was having more fun with him than I had in ages. I was detecting a hint of flirtation but decided not to push it, I wouldn't be one of those girls who fell for a Cullen and got rejected.

It was a whole week of this – doing our work and then talking away the last minutes of class – before he got really obvious in his intentions. "So do you have plans this Saturday?"

I was being just as flirty by now, I didn't think it was in me, and replied, "Maybe, what did you have in mind?"

His smirk appeared, still having quite an effect on my heartbeat, and said "My family is going to play some baseball."

I'm pretty sporty so I agree.

For the first time ever when the bell rings he stops me out side the classroom, "Want to eat with me at lunch?"

I nodded and followed, this was rare, even in a public place like the cafeteria the Cullens had their own private table it seemed. They didn't even really eat a lot…it was a speculation for gossip. This thought was still in my head as I sat down next to Emmett and Edward seemed to respond to it by eating his food immediately. Alice and Jasper soon followed suit. Rosalie kind of pushed hers away like she wasn't hungry.

"Edward, Alice, this is Hiyam Abdellah. Rose, Jazz, you remember her, right? I had class with her right now. We've become friends so I invited her to the baseball game on Saturday."

Rosalie raised one of her perfect eyebrows suspiciously and Alice cut off her words with, "Hiyam. That's Arabic for passion, right?"

I was stunned, not many people around here knew how to say it much less what it meant. I nodded. She smiled at me. Jasper tried to do the same but he was always very emotionless so it seemed unnatural and he gave up.

"So, who else do you guys play baseball with?"

Edward answered, "We play in two teams of four. One team bats while the other team has a pitcher, a catcher and two outfielders. There aren't many strikes in our games."

I nodded, it sounded cool. Rosalie seemed peeved at my presence, "So you guys have what class together?"

Emmett seemed annoyed, "We have Math together."

She continued, "And you've been talking for week. And now you're friends. And you've already gotten close enough to invite her to baseball. How…adorable."

I feel very on the spot. Emmett gets up, "Hiyam, want to take a walk with me?"

I was only half way through my lunch but I could eat during culinary arts later so I got up and followed. I looked back only once to see Edward chastising Rosalie.

Outside, he calmed down and apologized for her. "She just…doesn't like a lot of people outside our family."

I understood, my aunt took in a few foster kids a year ago and they still didn't like being at family functions. "What's the big deal about this baseball game? She makes it sound like a club."

He was nervous now, "It…will be explained more when we get there."

I didn't push it. But it wasn't far from my mind until it was actually time for it Saturday.

It was a really cloudy day and there were thunderstorms in the forecast so I was actually expecting him to call and cancel. He pulled up in his jeep, alone. "Hey! Are we going to hang out alone instead?"

I walked out to him, in my sweats in case we were still doing something athletic. He shook his head, "They are going to meet us there. The weather is actually perfect for our game."

Confused but still up for it, I climb in. He drives deep into the forest, and stops at a clearing where I see the whole family is waiting. It occurs to me there are no other cars around but I just ignore it and hop out. They all seem edgy but Rosalie is, of course, the most stand-offish. Emmett introduces me to Carlisle and Esme. If I didn't know better, I would say it would have been impossible for them not to have these beautiful kids, they were practically perfection. Esme asks for my help umpiring. Emmett remarks, "She thinks we cheat."

"I know you cheat" she replies. I stand with her and watch Alice looks to the sky and waits for the thunder to start, "Time."

The next movements play out so fast, I can hardly keep up. Her pitch was incredibly fast, Rosalie's hit was just as fast and as loud as the thunder that occurred simultaneously. Her run and Edward's run to get the ball were so speedy it seemed…supernatural. Esme chuckled, and said, "We'll explain afterward."

Rosalie slid in just shy of the base when the ball touched her. Wanting to be on her good side, I was going to say safe when she stood up, "Save your breath, I know I'm out."

I overlook it and continue watching the game, it goes by at breakneck speed and what seemed like minutes later, 7 innings are done and they call it a tie at 2-2. Edward and Emmett both got runs to match Jasper's two runs. Afterwards I stand close by waiting for the explanation. They form a semi circle around me and Emmett speaks first, "As you may have noticed, we are not you average family."

I give him this 'Duh' look and he continues as he laughs, "We're…vampires. We don't drink human blood. We're 'vegetarian'. But we still have certain powers: super speed, super strength, and our looks that lure in 'prey'."

'I must be crazy, I fell for a vampire.' I think. Edward laughs, "You already fell for him?"

Emmett shoots him a look and I blush. Alice giggles, "We also have other powers; I can see the future, Edward can read thoughts, and Jasper can feel and control emotions."

I blush harder and Edward mutters an apology.

"Is your power why you have trouble around people, Jasper?" I ask this honest question. He clears his throat, "I'm newest to the 'diet'."

I don't feel threatened, except when Rosalie's eyes narrow.

"Um, is there a reason you hate me or am I just lucky?"

She walks up to me and I see several hands hold her back, "I wanted a few things back when I was human and now I can't have them. For eternity. Please excuse my jealousy."

I see the anger mixed with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I mean it and I think I see her features relax. She backs away and they let her go as Emmett walks me to the jeep. We say our good byes and they run off with their super speed, it finally clicks why they didn't need cars.

"So, am I in your coven now?" I joke with him. He leans to whisper in my ear, "I'd have to bite you for that."

He also lets me feel his breath on my neck. He chuckles when I shiver.

"That's a big decision, big guy. Sure, I met you family but we technically haven't had a real date yet."

He smiles a huge grin, "You find out I'm an immortal monster and still ask me out on a real date?"

I shrug, "I'm into monsters I guess."

The next Friday is our 'real' date. He said to dress nice so put on a dress that I thought was dressy without being too fancy, he might have mean nice as in a dinner at his house. He picks me up and we go to this great restaurant but I know it's a pricey place.

"Emmett, this place is quite expensive."

He chuckles, "My father has been in the medical field for centuries and my sister can tell how well stocks are going to do well in advance, I think we have some money saved up."

I glare at him playfully, but let it slip. The night goes by smoothly and I really see the kind, sweet guy he is. He walks me to my doorstep, "So can I bite you now?"

A good joke but he's totally ahead of himself.

"Now Emmett, you expect a bite before I get a kiss? Bad manners are what that is."

He leans in and kisses me gently. I feel it suddenly. That's what was missing: the spark of passion. I kiss back more forcefully and he goes along with it. I finally break away and notice he's lifted me off the ground and my arms are wrapped around his neck. He looks me in the eyes, "Well, let's just keep it at that for now."

I nod and we part. I'm not sure how this will play out; will I become one of them or will I just let my life play out? Either way, I have found my passion and I'm even willing to take on Rosalie to keep it from slipping away.


End file.
